


I just can't lose her;

by lgbtshark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and we deserved to get the kiss in front of everyone i feel robbed, featuring the james and maggie brotp we deserve, this is bascially sanvers and superfamily fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: set's in 2x11: alex get’s hurt and maggie and her share a passionate kiss in front of everyone.based on the spoilers who turned out to be false.





	

Alex is not answering her calls or her messages and Maggie knew that something must have gone wrong. Because Alex would never ignore her, specially not when they had made plans. But Alex is not answering and Maggie is so worried sick, close to losing it.

 

And then, Maggie finally got a text from Alex and she felt her heartbeat rising, anxiety slowly settling in her stomach.

 

_DEO is on lockdown, can't make it to the concert. I'm sorry._

 

Maggie slowly breathed in and out, closing her eyes and trying to convince herself that Alex is fine, that Alex is not going to get her hurt, that she will see her again, no harm done to her.

 

It didn't work.

 

Maggie grabbed her keys, pulled over her oversized police jacket (which she wouldn't trade for anything in life) and left her flat, only one thing on her mind.

 

_Alex._

 

On her way out, she called James, wanting to make sure if he is locked in as well, but it turns out he wasn't, but apparently Winn is and James told her he would meet her before the DEO.

 

When she arrived before the DEO, James was already there and the softness in his eyes calmed Maggie down to the point where she could finally breathe again.

 

He opened his arms and Maggie let herself into his embrace, closing her eyes.

 

“She is okay, you know that.” He whispered and Maggie nodded, knowing that Alex was the strongest person she has ever met. Nevertheless, the thought of losing Alex was making her heart ache.

 

“I know she is, but I just can't lose her  James, I just can't.” Maggie whispered back, biting her lip and trying to calm herself down. She felt James hand on her shoulder, slightly squeezing it and Maggie silently thanked him.

 

And then, they slowly moved together towards the DEO entrance, which is locked of course but James knew how to get in because Winn likes to spill codes and secrets (which James is planning on telling him, he promised) when he is drunk. James typed in the number combination and the door opened. Maggie had her hands on her phone, ready to call for backup if necessary.

 

Maggie immediately spotted the enormous glass doors, which were of course closed. She took a step forward, searching for any living activity behind the glass. But there was nothing. She saw nothing and she heard nothing and she turned her head towards James, sending him a worried sight.

 

“Can you open those doors too?” Maggie asked, her voice trembling, but James shock his head.

 

“Sorry Maggie, it looks like J’onn was the one who shut down those days. There is no way we are going to open this doors without a code.” James looked apologetically at her.

 

“Well, we can still open it with force.” Maggie mumbled, searching for her gun but James put his hand over her’s, shaking his head.

 

“There is a reason the DEO is on lockdown, Maggie. We still don’t know what’s in there.”

 

Maggie let out a frustrated groan, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down.

 

“James,” Maggie began, pointing with her hand towards the glass, “Alex is in there. Kara is in there.” James just nodded and opened his mouth to reply to Maggie but both of them suddenly heard a loud noise coming from behind the glass.

 

“Alex!” Maggie yelled, sprinting towards the figure behind the glass.

 

Alex looked at her with a shocked expression, her eyebrows furrowed together, running towards her girlfriend.

 

“Maggie, what the hell are you doing here?” Her voice was faint and Maggie had to concentrate to understand what she was saying.

 

“You said there was a lockdown and I got worried!” She yelled, praying that Alex would understand her. And she did.

 

Alex didn’t said anything, she just stared at Maggie.

 

“Can you open those days?” Maggie asked, hope settling into her stomach.

 

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t do it. It’s too dangerous in here.”

 

Maggie loudly breathed out the air she didn’t knew she was holding back, frustrated and scared.

 

“Alex, please open the doors. I can get backup, just say a word.” Maggie tried again but Alex shock her head, softly smiling at her.

 

“It’s too dangerous Maggie.” Alex put her hands on the glass and Maggie mimicked her. Maggie leaned her forehead against the cold glass, closing her eyes and taking a sharp breath of air. Alex had put her forehead on the glass as well, her left hand had joined her other hand, both hands now on the glass and wishing and hoping she could reach out to Maggie in any way.

 

But before any of them could say or do anything, the White Martian appeared behind Alex and Maggie’s eyes grow wider, opening her mouth to scream, to warn Alex but the alien was faster and within a second, he held up Alex into the air. Alex was struggling and wiggling and trying to free herself but she knew she had no chance, not with Kara or J’onn in reach.

 

“Alex!” Maggie screamed, pounding with her hands on the glass, trying to get the attention of the alien. But instead of paying attention to Maggie, he tightened his grip around Alex neck and Alex gasped for air. Seconds laters, the White Martian let go of Alex but not before he threw her against a wall with such a force that Alex lost her consciousness, falling down on the hard floor with a loud thud.

 

Maggie felt the air getting sucked out of her lungs and she drew her gun, pulling the trigger over and over again, hitting the glass, trying to break it so she could reach out to Alex, so she could make sure she is okay, so she could make sure that Alex is still _alive_.

 

And at this point, James had enough. Luckily, he had his Guardian tools with him and he literally could kiss WInn right now for creating a bomb just a few days ago, which would not blow away the whole DEO.

 

“Maggie, get out of the way.” He raised his voice, held up the bomb and Maggie nodded, understanding what he was about to do.

 

The White Martian was standing above Alex, reaching out for her and wanting to squeeze out the last bit of life Alex had left in her. A huge noise drew its attention towards the glass door, which was shattered into little pieces and James and Maggie were standing before the alien, their guns drawn.

 

“Let go of her.” Maggie spit out angry, her hand on the trigger of her gun, just waiting for the right moment to shoot. But she knew how fast those aliens could be and there was a possible chance that Alex could get hurt if Maggie wasn't careful enough.

 

And that is the last thing Maggie would ever want.

 

Just in the moment, Kara appeared out of the nowhere and Maggie was never more glad that Alex sister had super powers. The White Martian noticed Kara immediately and it's attention was drawn to her, leaving Alex lying on the floor, alone. Maggie used the distraction to walk over to Alex, checking is she was okay.

 

Maggie softly touch Alex neck, checking if she still had a pulse and she released a sharp breath when she could feel that Alex heart was still beating.

 

While she was kneeling besides Alex, gently tucking a hair string behind Alex ear, J’onn and M’gann appeared behind them, instinctively joined Kara in her fight with the other alien.

 

But the White Martian was stronger than expected and Kara got thrown against a wall nearby, groaning but getting up again, and returning the favour by punching the alien and throwing it against the wall.

 

The White Martian had already knocked out J’onn who was lying on the ground, groaning and trying to get up again.

 

Before J’onn was hurt and not being able to stand up again, he told James to look after Winn, who was still shocked after what happened. He may have been able to shutdown the reactor and prevented the DEO from exploding, but seeing a White Martian in action scared him more than he wanted to admit.

 

Maggie wanted to help because she saw how Kara and M’gann were struggling to finally knock out or kill the White Martian but she didn't wanted to leave Alex alone and she was human after all. She has promised Alex never to do any reckless and throwing herself in line and fighting an alien was definitely what Alex meant.

 

But Maggie was stubborn and Maggie cared about Kara and M’gann, so she got up, walked away as far as she could from Alex and raised her voice, trying to distract it.

 

“Hey, asshole!” The White Martian turned his head around, ready to attack Maggie, but Kara knew exactly what Maggie had planned. She flew with full speed into the alien, ramming it into the wall. The White Martian fell down with a loud thud and Kara landed besides Maggie, smiling to her and crashing her into a hug.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” She mumbled into Maggie’s shoulder.

 

“I know.” Maggie whispered, choking out a laugh, still high on adrenaline.

 

Meanwhile, J’onn and M’gann were standing besides Alex, who finally got her consciousness back and helping her to get back on her feet. Kara was the first one to crush Alex into a long lasting hug, mumbling into her neck that she has to be more careful next time.

 

When Kara let go of Alex, Maggie ran towards her, embracing Alex into a hug, almost knocked her down again, pressing herself against her as tight as she could.

 

“Never do that again, Maggie.” Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear and Maggie let go of her, gently touching Alex cheeks with her hands, putting their foreheads together, shaking her head.

 

“I was so scared of losing you, Alex.” Maggie’s voice was faint and she stroked with her thumbs softly over Alex cheeks and leaned in to a sweet and soft kiss, her lips barely brushing Alex’. Alex put her hands onto Maggie’s cheeks, reuniting their lips once again, this time the kiss was more passionate, more hungry, more touching and Maggie suppressed a moan when she felt Alex tongue slipping in her mouth.

 

A few seconds later, they parted, out of breath, looking into each other’s eyes and Maggie wanted to say it, she wanted to tell Alex that she loved her but she knew it was too soon. But Alex knew, because she felt the same way. They just smiled at each other, not realising that they weren’t alone.

 

Maggie suddenly felt eyes on her and she turned her head around and found a wide eyed J’onn looking at them, Winn and James who had finally joined them, had  knowing smirks on their faces and Kara just smiled lovingly at them, happy that Alex had finally found her match. M’gann was giving Maggie a full bright smile, which Maggie returned, nodding at her and silently telling her, that she was glad she was okay.

 

Alex cheeks were red and she had put her hands above her face to hide her embarrassment. Maggie just laughed, took Alex hand in her’s and bringing it up to her mouth, softly kissing her knuckles.

 

“This was not how you guys were supposed to find out.” Alex mumbled, hands still on her face and Winn let out a loud laugh, patting her friendly on her shoulder. Kara was just giggling at her sister’s embarrassment and James was giving Maggie a nod and a wink and Maggie started to laugh more and Alex felt like dying.

 

Suddenly, Alex felt a hand on her shoulder’s and J’onn was standing beside her, looking at her with those kind eyes. “When you are patched up, we are all going out for dinner.” Alex knew what this meant, it meant that he was okay with this, it meant that he wanted to get to know Maggie better.

 

“We have a few things to talk about, Detective Sawyer.” He pointed at her before he turned around and left, M’gann following her. Maggie gulped because after all, this was sort of Alex dad from outer space and she knew what he was capable of and she knew how much he cared about her.

 

“Uh, okay.” Maggie spluttered out and it was time for Alex to laugh and she brought her hands once again to Maggie’s face, gazing into Maggie’s eyes.

 

“He is going to love you, I promise.”

 

And Maggie believed her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
